


Change Isn't All Bad (Platonic 11th/12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Well, only cause you insist!! Lol What about a Twelfth x Reader (unexpected! I know! Hahahah), and to change things up a bit from most of the 12th stuff one sees around, i think maybe they have always been super platonic, together thru thick n thin. but once he regenerates from 11th to 12th, the reader is completely blown away by his new looks, ogles, has a hard time concentrating… the usual silly stuff. Cause I’ve been victimized by PCap’s music video and I want silly feelgood stuff lol.”





	Change Isn't All Bad (Platonic 11th/12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: YOU SAW THE VIDEO TOO???? I literally cried. Also, did you know he and Lewis are related?? I can’t find out how, I just saw that they are. Anywho, this ended up shorter than I wanted it to mainly because I realized I hadn’t actually seen the Christmas special where 11 regenerates and got distracted. So sorry.

“Yo.  _Space boi_. A little bit of help here would be greatly appreciated.”

“Sorry, a bit busy trying to make sure we don’t  _blow up!_ ”

“Yeah, sorry, me falling to my  _death_ must be  _so inconvenient_. I’ll just wait.”

.

You’d known The Doctor for a few months now, or maybe it was longer than that but you couldn’t quite keep track anymore. He was an odd man, but the best man you’d ever known. You’d met through a mutual friend, Clara Oswald, and quickly became best mates. You were perfect for each other, Clara would say, because you were both insane.

“Oh, please,” you’d roll your eyes every time she said it. “I’m only  _borderline_ insane, a  _mad genius_ , if you will. The Doctor on the other hand is a  _full blown_ madman.”

“She’s right ya know!” The Doctor would agree with a quick nod before someone changed the subject or something came up suddenly.

 

Life was always chaotic on the TARDIS but you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Sure, things seemed to get out of hand all the time, but The Doctor always had your back and you, his.

.

“There, better?” The Doctor helped pull you back into the TARDIS. You’d previously been blown out the doors, almost sent flying through space.

“Yeah, let’s  _not_ do that again though,” you brushed yourself off with a laugh.

“Yeah, probably best if we don’t do that.”

He gave you a stupid smile before dashing back to the console.

 

“Fancy any place in particular?”

“Somewhere I won’t get blown up would be nice.”

“Okay, anything  _more specific?_ ”

“I could do with a strong cup of coffee?”

“No blowing up and coffee, you got it,” he chuckled as he punched in coordinates.

.

.

It was supposed to just be a nice Christmas dinner. 

Clara had insisted on bringing The Doctor as her fake boyfriend to dinner and that’s when the trouble started. Now you were standing in the TARDIS, watching as he walked over to you all too slowly. Something was  _wrong_. Something was about to happen to your best friend and you were frightened.

 

“You’re young again, you’re okay. You didn’t even change your face,” Clara forced a smile.

“Ha,” The Doctor faked a laugh as he clasped his hands together. “It’s started. I can’t stop it now. This is just the reset,  _whole new regeneration cycle_ ,” he paused to sip from the bowl that was previously on the console. Clara laughed, you didn’t.

 

 _He’s still going to regenerate_ , the thought buzzed in your head.  _What if he changes so much that he forgets us? What if he doesn’t want me aboard anymore? What am I going to do?_ The ‘what ifs’ wouldn’t leave you alone as you helplessly watched The Doctor begin to move the TARDIS. He was groaning, he was in pain.

 

“It all just disappears, doesn’t it? Everything you are, gone in a moment. Like breath on a mirror.” The Doctor stepped closer and closer as he spoke. “Any moment now. He’s a coming.”

“Who’s coming?”

“The Doctor.”

“You… You  _are_ The Doctor,” Clara said, confused.

 

“Clara,” you grabbed her arm. “This is  _regeneration_ we’re talking about.”

“Exactly!” He excitedly pointed at you, although his face revealed that he was still hurting. “I’m The Doctor and I always will be. But times change. And so must I.”

 

His hands had begun to glow with regeneration power, Clara looked so lost but you understood what was about to happen. The Doctor had given you long talks about regeneration before, preparing you for this exact moment. You always thought you’d be ready.

 

“We all change, when you think about it. We’re all different people all throughout our lives. And that’s okay, that’s good, you gotta keep moving. So long as you remember all the people that you used to be.”

_What about the people you used to know?_

“I  _will not_  forget one line of this,” he looked directly at you as he said it. “ _Not one day_. I  _swear_. I will always remember when The Doctor was me.”

 

Suddenly, all of him was glowing. It was time. Clara tried to run to him, but you held her in place.

“No, no, no.” She reached for his hand but neither of you let her touch him. “Please, don’t change.”

“Clara, this  _has_ to be done. Would you rather he  _died?_ ” you hissed, although deep down you were equally scared of him changing into someone completely new.

 

He gave you both a small smile before exploding.

.

You’re first reaction to the new face of the new Doctor, unfortunately, was to laugh aloud. Clara, however, was not amused as she became entangled in what seemed to be a staring contest with the new Doctor and his new angry eyes.

 

“ _Dear Lord_ , you’ve aged  _40 years_ ,” you chuckled as you let go of Clara, who stepped back from The Doctor as he got closer to her face.

 

“ _Kidneys!_  I’ve got  _new_ kidneys! …I don’t like the color.” You couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping as you watched him act like an idiot.

“ _Of your kidneys?_ ” Clara asked, obviously frightened by the new Doctor. Suddenly, the TARDIS was thrown off course by… something. “What’s happening?”

 

“We’re probably crashing!” he yelled.

“Oh, not again,” you complained.

“Stay calm!” he began running around, pressing buttons. “Just one question! Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?”

“Great,  _another_ incompetent Doctor,” you felt your shoulders drop as you realized that you were doomed. Clara looked as if she might throw up at any given moment.

.

.

.

“Hello?”Clara walked off as she answered her phone.

 

The Doctor had helped save London from one problem he caused and another that he found, all the while still recovering from regeneration. It would have been rather impressive, if it hadn’t been for what a grump he was now.

 

“So,” you walked over to him as he watched Clara on the phone.

“ _So?_ ”

“New face, new Doctor… How do you feel?”

“Honestly? Like hell.” He smiled at your laugh.

 

“Glad to see you’re not a  _completely_ new person. Suppose even regeneration can’t change idiocy.”

“At least I’m not stuck with a face like  _yours_.”

 

“Oh Doctor,” you grabbed his arm in a friendly manner. “I’m  _so_ glad that you’re still alive, otherwise I don’t know who I’d get to have these  _lovely_ conversations with.”

“I’m sure you could find  _someone_ to bother.”

“Still got a sense of humor, I see.”

.

.

“You’re sure?”

“ _Positive_.”

“It’s not too awful?”

“Doctor, you could look like a  _fuzzy noodle_  and I’d still hang around with you. You’re my best mate.”

“Okay, that’s  _not_ helpful.”

 

“You look great, Doctor,  _honestly_ … In fact, I actually like you better with this face.”

“ _Really?_ ” he raised one of his now signature eyebrows at you.

 

“Yeah, before everyone thought you were my boyfriend. They  _definitely_ won’t make that assumption now.”

“Oh come on, I don’t look  _that_ much older than you.”

“You could be my _grandfather._  Yes, you do.” You chuckled as he pouted. “Anyways, enough about your face, where are we going today? I’m feeling something  _dangerous_ , I’m in the mood to kick ass.”

 

He gave you a sideways look, no doubt judging you as always, but soon pulled a lever, sending the TARDIS through time and space.

 

You couldn’t stop the smile on your face as you tried to keep your balance. You sort of missed The Doctor’s previous face, but in a weird way you were glad to have this one. He could be a pain in the ass, something you’d learned very quickly, but he was certainly more fun for an adventure or a good quip. You looked forward to being by this new Doctor’s side as he learned more about himself and you got to learn more about the universe with your best friend.


End file.
